Sorte no Amor, Azar no Jogo
by A.Padackles
Summary: Quando Jensen e Jared são contratados para interpretarem personagens gays numa nova série, não são apenas os personagens deles que se apaixonam. Será que esse amor entre os atores vai dar certo?


**Título** : Sorte no Amor, Azar no Jogo  
 **Autor** : A. Padackles.  
 **Beta:** Val.  
 **Categoria:** Slash M/M, Personagem Real (Padackles), AU/RA.  
 **Advertências:** Sexo explícito.  
 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.  
 **Avisos:** os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou héteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.  
 **Bio:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são os atores que interpretam os irmãos Sam e Dean Winchester, respectivamente, na série Supernatural. Fora do trabalho, são muito amigos, praticamente irmãos, e não se desgrudam. Várias pessoas, como eu, acreditam que eles tenham um relacionamento amoroso. Tendo ou não, é inegável que se amam e eles mesmos já citaram isso. Na série Supernatural, eles são filhos de John Winchester, que já foi mecânico, e herdaram dele um Impala 1967 preto. Phil Sgriccia é um dos diretores da série, além de produzi-la.

 **Sorte no Amor, Azar no Jogo**

Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki — dois lindos e talentosos atores texanos — se conheceram nos sets de filmagem de uma nova série LGBT chamada "Jovens Gays", a qual contava o dia a dia de alguns jovens homossexuais.

Jensen, o loiro, interpretava Dean, um mecânico que tinha paixão por carros antigos e que vivia "caçando" peças em ferros velhos para consertar os veículos dos ricos clientes que tinha em sua mecânica, herança de seu pai John. Jared, o moreno claro, interpretava o jovem estudante de Direito Sam, dono de um Impala 1967 que precisou dos serviços de Dean. A paixão que surgiu entre os personagens foi avassaladora, mas a que surgiria entre os atores seria muito mais. Eles apenas não sabiam disso ainda.

Desde as audições, Ackles e Padalecki já se sentiram atraídos, mas foi no início das gravações que se apaixonaram. Eles tentavam negar isso para si mesmos, o que ficou impossível a partir do segundo episódio, quando tiveram que gravar o primeiro beijo dos personagens, na mecânica de "Dean". Ambos sentiram os corações acelerarem tanto que tiveram medo de todos ouvirem as fortes batidas.

Na noite da gravação da primeira cena de sexo, no terceiro episódio, eles ficaram apreensivos. Mesmo já sendo amigos, estavam nervosos com isso e conversaram antes, juntamente com o diretor, Phil, para que tudo desse certo. No entanto, a gravação que deveria ser realizada em no máximo uma hora, levou quase quatro.

No começo, Jensen e Jared estavam receosos e as carícias estavam artificiais e não havia química entre eles.

— Corta! — o diretor gritou — Onde foi parar a química de vocês? Sei que não é um trabalho fácil uma cena de sexo homossexual, mas tentem convencer mais!

Os atores voltaram às suas marcações para a cena, no interior da fictícia mecânica, ser reiniciada: "Dean" jogando "Sam" em cima do capô do Impala, tirando a camiseta do estudante de Direito enquanto o beijava e depois chupando seus mamilos. "Sam" tirando a camiseta de "Dean", abaixando sua calça jeans e lhe apertando a bunda. "Dean" arrancando a bermuda e cueca de "Sam" e ambos totalmente nus entrando na parte de trás do Impala, para um pouco de privacidade no caso de algum cliente resolver aparecer já no cair da tarde. De dentro do carro, os atores simulariam estar fazendo sexo e pela janela os telespectadores poderiam ver os movimentos, os beijos intensos e as expressões faciais, até o momento que eles gemeriam, indicando o orgasmo.

Quando o diretor gritou ação, Jensen foi na direção de Jared e o jogou sobre o Impala, tirando sua camiseta e o beijando com tanta paixão que todos ficaram boquiabertos. Mas o beijo foi tão bom que os atores continuaram tempo demais nele e se esqueceram de prosseguir com a cena.

— Corta! — o diretor gritou novamente e os atores interromperam o beijo, ofegantes. — O beijo está lindo, mas e o resto da cena? Prossigam com as carícias e ação!

Jensen voltou a beijar Jared e então sua boca foi descendo por seu pescoço até sua língua alcançar um dos mamilos do intérprete de Sam, que deu um gemido.

— Corta! Cedo demais para gemidos, continuem, mas em silêncio!

Ackles continuou chupando o mamilo do mais novo, que lutou com todas as suas forças para não gemer novamente e para tal, mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a tirar a camiseta de Jensen. Ambos estavam ficando duros e embaraçados, porém tinham que continuar.

Quando Jared abriu a calça de Jensen para abaixá-la, o loiro se afastou, para desespero do diretor.

— Desculpem, preciso de um momento — Jensen disse, encostando no Impala e ficando de costas para a produção, vermelho de vergonha e de excitamento.

Jared deu um riso sacana e disse ao loiro, baixinho:

— Você precisa é de um banho gelado. Porra, **eu** preciso de um banho gelado!

Ackles se perguntou se todos haviam percebido sua ereção, sobre o jeans, ou se apenas seu companheiro de cena. Ele pensou em coisas horríveis, como a guerra, a fome, o diretor daquele episódio pelado e em dor de dente, até que sua excitação se fosse. Jared também se controlou e em alguns minutos voltaram para suas marcações.

Inútil.

Bastou Jensen começar a chupar os mamilos de "Sam" para que esse ofegasse. O diretor achou melhor deixar passar, porém ao invés de Padalecki retirar a camiseta do outro, agarrou-lhe pela nuca para beija-lo mais.

— Corta! — Phil estava ficando furioso. — Que porra está acontecendo?

Jared se desculpou e a cena foi reiniciada com ele uma vez mais tendo o mamilo deliciosamente sugado pelos lábios apetitosos do parceiro de trabalho. Ele tirou a camiseta de "Dean", abriu sua calça e ao invés de abaixa-la de uma vez, deixou a mão correr para o membro do amigo. Ao sentir a mão de Jared, Jensen uma vez mais teve uma ereção e gemeu.

O diretor novamente gritou. É claro que ele — e toda a produção — havia percebido o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele ordenou vinte minutos de pausa.

Cada um dos atores foi para o próprio trailer. Jensen resolveu tomar um banho para se masturbar no chuveiro. Com o vai e vem de sua mão fazendo com que seu êxtase se aproximasse, ele só conseguia imaginar como seria delicioso poder comer o amigo, bem demoradamente. Já Jared, estava recostado no sofá de seu trailer, lembrando de Jensen lhe chupando o mamilo enquanto se masturbava e sonhava em receber um boquete dele.

No fim do intervalo, os atores voltaram ao set com a certeza de que seria mais fácil prosseguir com a gravação, afinal, uma parte estava pronta e haviam se _aliviado_. Puro engano.

Eles retomaram do momento no qual "Sam" tirou a camisa de "Dean". Jared abriu a calça de Jensen, que exalava um perfume gostoso de sabonete, enquanto esse lhe chupava o mamilo e depois a abaixou. Não havia cueca por baixo, conforme o _script_ , e ele apertou a bunda do loiro e este quase perdeu o controle. Porém Jared cometeu o erro de descer o olhar e quando viu o membro do outro, enorme apesar de flácido, imaginou na hora como ele seria ereto e dentro de si.

Phil percebeu que Padalecki perdeu o foco na cena e pediu que repetisse a partir do momento no qual ele apertou a bunda do loiro. Este, ao sentir de novo as mãos de Jared lhe agarrando com força as nádegas, sentiu começar a endurecer e grudou mais no outro, para esconder seu pênis semiereto de todos que estavam ali no estúdio. Quando Jared sentiu a ereção de Jensen, automaticamente começou a endurecer também. Eles trocaram um olhar e ouviram outro grito nervoso de Phil.

Após uns minutos para se recomporem — e perceberem os risinhos de algumas pessoas da produção — os atores retomaram a cena e dessa vez conseguiram seguir até o momento no qual "Dean" tirou a bermuda e a cueca de "Sam". Mas ao irem para dentro do carro, foram rápidos demais e Phil pediu que voltassem.

Finalmente, eles conseguiram agradar ao diretor na nova tentativa e, ao entrarem no Impala, puderam se sentir mais confortáveis, já que só seriam vistos nus um pelo outro.

Seguindo o _script_ , Jared se sentou no banco traseiro e Jensen montou nele. Eles se beijaram com desejo e o mais baixo subia e descia, dando a impressão para quem visse de fora que estavam no vai e vem do ato sexual. Se fosse possível ver através do metal da porta traseira do Impala, todos veriam os atores com seus membros duros. No entanto, eles não se constrangiam, só pensavam em terminar logo a gravação para continuarem aquilo em um local privado.

É claro que Phil ainda precisou interromper, já que eles se esqueceram de simular o orgasmo. E também é claro que por muito pouco eles não precisariam simular, pois estavam prestes a gozar de tanto tesão.

Quando o diretor finalmente encerrou a cena, o assistente correu para entregar aos atores seus roupões e estes agradeceram, sentindo alívio. Porém, enquanto se vestiam, ainda no carro, o rapaz perguntou se estava tudo bem, ao que eles responderam em uníssono:

— "Está brincando? Nós não estamos bem!".

Jensen e Jared acabaram rindo e quando o assistente se afastou, Jensen perguntou ao mais novo:

— No meu trailer ou no seu?

— Por mim seria aqui mesmo, nesse cenário de mecânica, em meio às ferramentas. — Jared observou o desejo no olhar de Jensen. — Mas tudo bem, pode ser no seu trailer, que fica mais perto.

Ao se dirigirem ao trailer de Jared, mal sabiam eles que aquela seria a primeira das milhares de vezes em que fariam amor. Todavia, já diz o ditado "sorte no amor, azar no jogo". E eles acabaram perdendo o emprego porque ficou impossível trabalharem juntos por não conseguirem controlar o tesão.


End file.
